Many people suffer from poor blood circulation. Poor blood circulation can result from insufficient pumping by the heart, aging, cardiovascular disease and lack of physical activity. Poor blood circulation may also lead to accumulation of liquids in the legs and lungs, and to varicose veins. Varicose veins are veins that are enlarged and twisted, often seen in the legs. Varicose veins are caused by anything that obstructs or partially restricts blood flow to the heart so that the blood dams up in the area of veins before the obstruction and ultimately become enlarged and twisted.
Varicose veins may be caused by poor blood circulation. Arteries carry blood from the heart to the rest of the tissues in the body. Veins return the blood from the rest of the body to the heart, in order to re-circulate the blood. Thus, the veins in the legs must work against gravity. Muscle contractions in the lower legs act as pumps, while toned, elastic vein walls help blood return to the heart. Minute one-way valves in the veins open as blood flows toward the heart then close to stop blood from flowing backwards.
Varicose veins may occur when the vein valves malfunction. Risk factors for varicose veins include:                a) Age—aging causes wear and tear on the vein valves which help regulate blood flow. Eventually, aging and wear cause the valves to malfunction.        b) Sex—women are more likely than men are to develop the condition, particularly during pregnancy.        c) Genetics—there is a genetic predisposition to varicose veins such that it runs in families.        d) Obesity—being overweight adds pressure to the veins, particularly in the legs.        e) Standing for long periods of time—blood does not flow well in a stationary body.        
As one ages, ones veins may lose elasticity, causing them to stretch. When this happens, the blood does not move towards the heart, but instead may flow backwards, thus forming blood pools in the veins. The veins thereby become enlarged and varicose. The varicose veins appear blue because they contain deoxygenated blood, which is in the process of being re-circulated.
The development of varicose veins may be prevented to some degree by avoiding factors which restrict blood flow through veins, such as by not wearing socks or stockings that are too tight.
The symptoms of varicose veins can be controlled to some extent by raising the legs and bed rest. The wearing of graduated compression stockings with a pressure of 30-40 mmHg has been shown to correct the swelling, nutritional exchange, and improve the microcirculation in legs affected by varicose veins.
The treatment of varicose veins is divided into surgical and non-surgical treatment. Non-surgical treatment may include anti-inflammatory medication, such as ibuprofen or aspirin, can be used as part of treatment for superficial thrombophlebitis along with graduated compression hosiery. Diosmin 95 is a semisynthetic phlebotropic drug, a member of the flavonoid family, and is used as a dietary supplement. It is distributed in the U.S. by Nutratech, Inc.
Options for surgical treatment include traditional open surgery and newer methods. Newer methods for treating varicose veins include endovenous laser treatment, radiofrequency ablation, and foam
Complications of open surgery include deep vein thrombosis, pulmonary embolism, and wound complications including infection. There is thus a need to develop new compositions and formulations for treating varicose veins.
Other types of varicose veins include:                a. Venous lakes. These are pools of blood in the veins, often found on the face and neck.        b. Reticular veins. These flat, blue veins under the skin often appear behind the knee.        c. Telangiectases. These are fine clusters of blood vessels similar to spider veins, reddish in color and often found on the face or upper body.        
Spider veins are similar to varicose veins, but they are smaller. They are often red or blue and are closer to the surface of the skin than varicose veins. They can look like tree branches or spider webs with their short jagged lines. Spider veins can be found on the legs and face. They can cover either a very small or very large area of skin.
There thus remains a need to develop new compositions and formulations for treating varicose veins. Various patent applications describe compositions and methods for treating blood circulatory problems and varicose veins are listed hereinbelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,194, to Roshdy et al., disclose anti-rheumatic agents containing vitamin E in combination with vasodilators and/or blood circulation-promoting agents. A method of treating rheumatic diseases is also disclosed.
BG106384U, to Kamburov et al., discloses a prophylactic means as an additive to the daily human diet. It is recommended for improving the functions of the lymphatic and venous system, in danger of varicose veins and haemorrhoids, as it is an antioxidant and reinforces the immune system. The means is made in the form of solid gelatine capsules, containing homogenous mixture of the following component content, in wt. %: dry extract of yellow meliot 11.25-13.75; mixture of vitamins and microelements: vitamin A 0.17-0.20; vitamin C 11.25-13.75; vitamin E 2.25-2.75; iron (sulphate) 0.056-0.068; manganese (sulphate) 0.056-0.068; zinc (sulphate) 0.11-0.13; mannitol 30.90-34.30; lactic sugar 16.40-20.07; talcum 14.40-20.07; magnesium stearate 1.12-1.37 and aerosil 1.68-2.06.
BG105585U, also to Kamburov et al., discloses a means made in the form of solid gelatine capsules, for use as an additive to the daily diet. It is recommended for increasing the organism resistance against atherosclerosis, in cardiovascular disorders, overweight and for maintaining good vision, including in diabetic retinopathy. It is used for the prophylactics of malignant cell alterations, varicose veins, as well as of inflammation such as arthritis and allergies. The solid gelatine capsules are homogenous mixture of dry extract of grape seeds and mixture of vitamins A, C and E, and the microelements of iron, manganese and zinc, with the following content of the components, in wt. %: dry extract of grape seeds from 28.12 to 34.37, mixture of vitamins and microelements: vitamin A 0.17-0.20, vitamin C from 11.25 to 13.75, vitamin E 2.25-2.75, iron (sulphate) 0.05-0.07, manganese (sulphate) 0.05-0.07, zinc (sulphate) 0.011-0.013, mannitol 28.12 to 34.37, lactic sugar 5.62-6.87, talcum from 11.24 to 13.74, magnesium stearate 1.68-2.06 and aerosil 1.12-1.37.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,916, issued to Kiliaan et al., discloses a preparation suitable for the prevention and/or treatment of vascular disorders, comprising the following fractions: fraction a) consisting of long chain polyunsaturated fatty acids; fraction b) consisting of phospholipids, which fraction contains at least two different phospholipids selected from the group consisting of phosphatidylserine, phosphatidylinositol, phosphatidylcholine and phosphatidylethanolamine. fraction c) consisting of compounds which are a factor in methionine metabolism, which fraction contains at least one member selected from the group consisting of folic acid, vitamin B12, vitamin B6, magnesium and zinc.
There are many food supplements and vitamins available commercially for improving blood circulation, in general, but there is a lack of compositions and methods for treating varicose veins.